A succinimide compound is used as an ashless dispersant dispersing an insoluble to be generated, in oil in the field of a lubricating oil for an internal combustion engine such as a gasoline engine oil or a diesel engine oil. On the other hand, the succinimide compound is used as a friction modifier enhancing a friction force in the field of a driving system lubricating oil for an automatic transmission or the like.
A succinimide compound obtained by the reaction between high-molecular succinic anhydride substituted with an alkenyl or alkyl group, and polyalkylene polyamine, or the like has been known as a conventional succinimide compound (see the following Patent Literatures 1 to 3).